


Baby I'm A Star

by orphan_account



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Brent is a dick, Casual Sex, College, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dear lord this fic is unholy but also very soft and fluffy, Don't argue with me on that, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Genderswap, God is gay btw, God was never gonna love me anyway, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy BDSM, I can't even begin to explain, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It's better than the summary but also like so much more complicated, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Social Media, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Transphobia, fuck buddies, homophobia too, the world did not need this but it's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bren is a gender-fluid Instagram/Twitter star. They do self care, and soft aesthetics. She's basically living the dream.Except she isn't.Spence is another Instagram star who's made a fanbase out of being a bad bitch. She must just ooze confidence.Except she doesn't.Bren and Spence's freshmen year of college is shaping up to be insane. Their friend Tyler lands a viral BTS fanfic. Ryan, a modern goth with a tumblr, burrows deeper into depression. A freshly single Josh stumbles onto TikTok. And through all the chaos, a mysterious figure emerges: twitter royalty, Dallon Weekes.(Story discontinued because Brendon Urie is a bad person)
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Brent Wilson, Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Dallon Weekes/Original Character(s), Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 10





	Baby I'm A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Some character pronoun intros first!
> 
> Dallon--Nonbinary. He/him.
> 
> Bren--Genderfluid. (Also goes by Brenda or Brendon) He/Him, She/Her, They/Them.
> 
> Joan--Trans girl. She/Her.
> 
> Ryan--Trans girl. She/Her.
> 
> Tyler--Genderfluid. (Also goes by Taylor) He/him, She/Her, They/Them
> 
> Josh--Nonbinary. He/Him, They/Them.
> 
> Spence--Trans girl. She/Her.
> 
> Okay now read :)

There are liars, and there are liars.

Bren leaned back against Spence’s dresser, her skirt riding up just a little as she did so. “Look, I’m not saying he’s not toxic, all I’m saying is, I really like him and I’m willing to forgive him.”

“Okay honey.” Spencer looked up from her position on the bed. Her hands were busy making daisy chains, an activity she’d frowned upon in middle school but now did whenever she got slightly stressed. “Let’s not argue about this any more, huh? Exams are tomorrow, we need good vibes only in this household.”

It was Friday night, the lights were low, and the two were prepping for an on-a-budget photoshoot. With Bren as the star, of course. The daisy chains (and other ornaments) would be spread across the bed in a calculated manner, and then a few pictures of Bren lying among them would be taken, to be edited vigorously until it looked like she was in an endless field of magical flowers, and not a crappy college dorm.

“Can you hurry up? It’s like, midnight.” Bren spared herself a quick glance in the rainbow-framed mirror. 

She could hear Spence’s frown. “Well maybe, if you weren’t just sitting over there, looking pretty—“

“I can’t risk messing up my foundation. You and I both know that.” Despite being aware it would do nothing, Bren started playing with one of her curls. Her face had been absolutely plastered with make-up. It was a kind of ruthless body modification, almost clinical in its quest for unfiltered beauty. “Hey, are the lips drawn too big?”

“Yeah, but we can fix that with angles.” Another complete daisy chain fell from Spence’s hands. Outside, birds began to awake. Worms stirred. It really was too late for either of them to be up. But dark circles and baggy eyelids are practically what concealer was made for, so.

Bren’s phone dinged, and she reached for it tentatively. Her carefully outlined eyes widened at the first message that popped up. “Holy shit, Spence.”

“What?” 

“You know that guy Tyler, we chat with him sometimes?”

Spence groaned, the effects of her last cup of coffee seeming to be already wearing off. “Not a total guy. You of all people—“

“Right, right.” Bren thrust their phone in Spence’s face. “Well, one of their fics got super popular, like overnight. They’re trending right now, people are vowing to come to their house and burn it down, all that kinda shit.”

“Oh damn.”

“Yeah, he’s blowing up my phone. It’s kind of sweet.” 

Spence looked dubious. “Did you just call Tyler freaking out about their smutty bts fanfic going viral, ‘sweet’?”

Bren pouted. “Well maybe it is.”

“Whatever.” Spence dropped the last of the daisy chains, and reached under the bed for another flower-filled bucket. Despite being willing to attack anyone online, Spence couldn’t handle real-life arguments. They made her scratch at her arms and shrug. Listen to loud music and cut ties. 

And Bren was the same, more or less. She reveled in soft things so much, she had become rather soft herself. Bren would make jokes about having cotton candy for skin, or a faucet behind her eyes, and pretend like she didn’t apologize to the people who hurt her. 

“Anyway, are you finally gonna do something on twitter tonight?” Bren asked, a smirk tugging at the ends of her words.

“Maybe.” Spence was scrolling now, through her mentions without a trace of a smile. “Joan was telling me I should go on two platforms at least. Can’t rely on Insta fame for everything.”

Even though she knew she shouldn’t, Bren ran a tongue along the inside of her mouth. “You could talk about anxiety, I think that’s trending.”

“Mhm.”

“Gotta stay on that grind,” Bren murmured into a re-application. That had been her mantra for some time now, whether she was in class or posting. She wasn’t yet famous enough to be forced to drop out of school, but she was getting close. So was Spence. They were just on the edge of insanity.

“Alright, I think I’m gonna do a mini thread about depression. It’s anxiety adjacent, you know? Feels fresh.”

“Oh, totally.”

“And if…” Spence snapped her fingers absentmindedly. “Someone attacks me, that’s just clout, you know? I can plug it.”

Highlights were added on top of highlights. “You can afford being famous cause bad stuff happens, that’s like, amazing.”

“Not really.”

Bren finally released the dresser from her grip, and moved to the daisy and grass-covered bed. There was a harsh, sun-imitating lamp at one corner, and she pretended it didn’t make her eyes string. “Should I look at the camera, or…?”

“Nah.” Spence got up. “I feel like this should have a summer feel you know? With a slightly self-deprecating caption.”

“Corona mood,” Bren said, and sunk her head down. Her feet hit the floor as she tried to look carefree. Like she really was relaxing, and not working her ass off in the middle of the night.

Her phone dinged again, and even without looking, she knew it was Brent.

She could ignore it, for now. Spence gave her a frown and raised eyebrow, and she closed her eyes. “He’s just been really difficult lately. We’re not gonna break up or anything. Now, take the photos.”

Spence and Bren got alone because together, they could pretend they were much more confident than they were. Man killers. Bosses. Bitches. Whatever you like. It didn’t matter. They were liars, but the very best kind.

A few rushes of pressing down buttons and sucking in, and Spence pulled the camera back. She sat down on the dorm carpet, Bren still splayed out in front of her. Possibly asleep. She uploaded the photos to the first of her many filtering and photoshopping apps. And she began to edit like her life depended on it.

jamiebaby56 posted:

jamiebaby56: hey was wondering what people in this sub think of brenboydbeatmyass? (sorry if I got the url wrong but i think you guys know who I mean. I get there’s been some controversy with her (him?) lately and I’m just confused 

ilovelilnasmorethanilovemydad: Yeah I did some research on this back when I had a life. They’re a genderfluid celeb who’s def in an abusive relationship with this one dude (pretty sure his name’s Brent), and people are kinda mad Bren’s still in the relationship ig.

jamiebaby56: @ilovelilnasmorethanilovemydad wait how do you know it’s abusive? like has there been any evidence?

sexierthanasexbot: @ilovelilnasmorethanilovemydad i love your username sm omg

ilovelilnasmorethanilovemydad: @sexierthanasexbot Ditto my dude

WaltDisKnee: They’re just another typical trendy girl. They don’t have interesting enough content on their own, so they invent controversy. P sure if they really were in an abusive relationship, they woulda left that boy by now.

kids_for_kars: @WaltDisKnee the guy genuinely does seem like a bad dude tho. he follows a bunch of men's rights accounts and shit

twinkforeden: @kids_for_kars oh so men can’t have rights? gee that’s real ‘feminist’ of ya, you fucking bootlicker

kids_for_kars: @twinkforeden wh-what? the fuck?

naughtygirlonreddit: Hey op! Whether or not Bren’s in an abusive relationship doesn’t matter, it’s how we’ve reacted to the possibility. They’re a genuinely noncontroversial insta acc, they seem to me like a pretty normal girl/boy who just got famous accidentally. They have a super cool fanbase, and seem to be really grateful for their fame. Shaming their personal relationships won’t help anyone, and it will hurt Bren enormously if she really is already in pain. We should just offer her support during this difficult time! 

fiveontheam: hey @naughtygirlonreddit I got a big cock wanna ride it

naughtygirlonreddit: @fiveontheam Every. Day. Every fucking day on this website. I forget to change my username. From when I was a porn bot. Please go fuck yourself sir sounds like you need it.

There are liars, and there are liars.

“You seriously can’t be mad this early in the morning.” A pair of arms wrapped around Dallon’s bare chest. He tensed. The arms belonged to O, as did the soft voice in his ear. Of course they did. 

He brushed her aside as best he could, all while reaching for the covers she had been hogging. “Aren’t we supposed to be not a thing anymore?”

“I guess.” O shrugged. “But I’m pretty sure we were both drunk this time, so we can not count this one if you’d like.”

“…Okay.” A few quick glances revealed to Dallon that he was, in fact, in his room. Things were a little messy, but nothing too bad. No sign they’d done something too extreme (handcuffs on the headboard aside). Plus, classes only started in an hour. If nothing else, he had time. 

His phone lit up in his hand again, and O took the opportunity to check it, climbing out of her cocoon of blankets. “Oh wow. Another self care grifter got you all worked up?”

Dallon tried to make it a point to not look at her bra strap falling to the side. He really tried. “Yeah. I get it’s gonna be a stupid argument, but water doesn’t fucking cure anxiety. This shit’s ridiculous.”

“Mm.” He could hear little hitches in her breath from behind him, and he just didn’t bother to look. Cause Dallon knew O. He knew her little insecurities, her hidden curves, and even her real name. The one she scowled at her parents for daring to utter. She was a fuck buddy and a best friend and on most days he considered himself lucky just to know her. 

On days like this, though, he was reminded why he said he wouldn’t hook up with her anymore. Two weeks ago. Two weeks ago he cornered her at a party, eyes red, and said some long speech neither of them understood. But tucked in it was something half-poetic about it being their junior year, about needing to find someone serious, about not wanting to hook up anymore. 

She’d said yes, of course, whatever works for you. Then she’d taken him home—“come on Dally boy, you’re wasted,”—and let him fuck her into the mattress.

The weeks passed with not much change. Except every time Dallon woke up next to her, he promised he wouldn’t do it again. 

“You’re hot when you’re mad,” he heard O whine. 

Resisting the urge to turn his head, Dallon began furiously typing a reply to the thread. It was too early in the morning to tweet and expect it to gain traction. But oh well. He just needed to get this out of his system. 

He’d built his reputation on quick arguments and sarcastic commentary. On having hot takes and dismantling ‘posers’. Some of his fans called him The Equalizer. “Dallon just attacks everything with facts and funny words,” a recent commentator had said in one of Dallon’s latest profiles. “It’s my little dose of sanity in this hells cape, you know?”

People crowned him with top spots in lists of influential people and funny feeds. They wondered how he kept up his steady output of knife-like words and mic drops. What none of the critics understood was how Dallon couldn’t help but spend his mornings. Tightly wound up and about to spring. Typing away. 

Ignoring the soft moans of O getting herself off beside him. 

“Look,” Dallon turned around, not even trying to hide his nakedness anymore. “I get you’re really fucking horny, but I’m trying to—“

“Oh, fuck, daddy!” Her shouts drowned him out, just like they always did. Dallon reached for a pair of shorts.

Back in sophomore year, he’d seriously thought about dating her. He wasn’t the best at relationships—a series of ex-boyfriends had talked to the press about him enough to prove that—but he figured that with how close they were, it wouldn’t be an issue. She was hot. She was kind. She was cool with him being nonbinary. It was more than he could say for some other people in his life.

He still remembered the chilly October rains as they sat side by side in bed and tried their best to sort this out. The soft blue cushions and vintage movie posters on the wall. She’d said something about posting pics of them online, and he’d gone as far to make an Insta for it. But sooner or later they got tired of pretending they knew how to date. Dallon asked if they could still hook up. Right now, he kind of wished he hadn’t.

He didn’t hate O. But she was all-consuming. He’d trained his entire life to be a social media star, hunched over a desk, studying feeds. That hadn’t left much time for other people, including family. Now, he had bonafide stardom without a single person knowing his face. He wanted a solid group of friends. Maybe even a serious relationship. He couldn’t have that if he was bound to her.

Dallon got up, and went to search for a snack. His phone was buzzing again with a steady stream of concerned texts. He’d answer them when his stomach was full. 

Then, those same arms, wrapping around him again. Dallon stood still in the middle of the kitchen as O grinded up against him. “Please…” her voice in his ear, again. “Fuck me daddy. Need it, need your cock in me.”

She guided his nonresistant hand between her thighs. “Feel how wet I am? So fucking wet for you.”

“It’s too early for this,” Dallon said through gritted teeth.

Almost too quickly, she spun him around, pulling him into a quick kiss. Backing them both up against the kitchen counter. O laughed. “Liar.”

Dallon felt her begin to grind against his thigh, and tossed his head back. “Fuck…”

babgirlneedscoffee reblogged:

babygirlneedscoffee: 

REBLOG THIS POST ONLY IF YOU ARE N O T DALLYBOY20  
We finding out what that bitch ass motherfucker looks like by process of elimination.

pactbabe: @babygirlneedscoffee are people actually pressed about this guys chill he’s ugly af

babygirlneedscoffee: HOLY

babygirlneedscoffee: HOLY SHIT GUYS RYAN ROSS RESPONDED TO MY POST SHE KNOWS DALLY SHE K N O W S HIM AHHHHHHHHHHHH

bitch_please_im_too_sad_for_this: omfggggggggg

allbimyself: ryan broke his lifelong vow never to reply to fan posts just so she could diss dal i am l i v i n g

kindereggbaby: IS THIS THE REAL LIFE

yeahistantwittercelebs: @kindereggbaby IS THIS JUST FANTASY

harrystylesqueerbaits: @yeahistantwittercelebs CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIIIIIIIDE

chris_hands_on: @harrystylesqueerbaits NO ESCAPE FROM REEEEAAAAALIIITTYYYYYY

janinewolff42069: y’all remember two years ago when ryan ross called dally ugly and tumblr immediately burst into a rendition of bohemian rhapsody

rey-should-be-ace: can’t believe it’s on my dash

kinkforjustice: A RELIC

“I dunno, I think the only people who really get famous on TikTok are those dumb blonde boys,” Bren mused over an Instagrammed cup of coffee. “Like, if your only goal is to meet cute guys, why not try like, an actual dating app?”

Josh blushed faintly. “I don’t like those. They’re all appearance based. You see a guy who’s not Matt Damon, and you swipe. Besides, there’s this one guy…” Josh trailed off.

It was too late. Bren leaned forward, his coffee abandoned after a sudden realization. “Oh my god! You have a crush again!”

“No need to say it so loud.” Josh looked around frantically at the unaffected clumps of people in the tables next to them. “It’s a teensy tiny crush, okay? Don’t be all—“

“I must know his name, address, and medical history.” Bren pulled out their phone from a hidden pocket.

“No.” Josh shook his head quickly. He was dressed rather casually—a Queen t-shirt, sneakers, and some faded jeans. He’d attempted to style his hair, but had failed miserably. Bren sat across from him in bright contrast—an explosion of pink and designer. Color everywhere. 

Bren stuck out their bottom lip. “Come on! I told you, like, all about Brent when we first got together. Every. Thing.”

Josh wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, I uh, didn’t ask to know some of the things you said. I really didn’t.”

“Oh shut it you virgin. This is your first crush since he-who-must-not-be-named, let me freak out.” There was a small dollop of sincerity behind Bren’s sarcastic tone, and Josh accepted it gratefully.

“Alright.” Now it was Josh’s turn to lean in. “I’ll give you a hint. His name starts with T.”

It only took Bren a few minutes before they excitedly slapped the table. “Thomas?”

Josh shrank back. “Ew, no. Bren I don’t like sporty guys. You know that.”

“Right, right.” Bren’s face once again clouded with thought. Pondering. Just over a possible crush. Josh couldn’t help but feel honored. Bren was his friend since middle school, but he’d watched them abandon other close friends as they’d gotten more and more famous. He didn’t blame Bren for any of it. Still. It was comforting, feeling like you weren’t going to be left behind.

Josh took a sip of his soda.

Then almost spit it out when Bren slapped the table again. “Oh my god!” Their face broke out into a wide grin. “You like Tyler! Holy shit!”

“Shh…” Josh attempted to hold a finger to his lips.

“This makes so much sense actually.” Bren just stuck their tongue out and just smiled harder. “He’s like, one of those soft sensitive artsy types, and also a total bitch. Plus he writes gay fanfic, clearly single. We must make this happen.”

“I-I would actually love you so much if you helped me,” Josh half-mumbled.

Bren traced a finger along their now-cold mug. “Now don’t get all lovey-dovey on me Josh. I’m taken. But yes, I will help you finally get laid. God knows you need it.”

Josh couldn’t help it—he blushed. “Oh, um, okay.”

“Don’t mention it, Jay. Now download TikTok, I want to know what the hell Charli’s doing.” Bren picked at their nails with a teeth-bitten smile.

“So the daisy photo’s doing well, we could post a behind the scene’s vid,” Spence said, just as they both got out of class. The final bell is ringing, but all it means is more work, work, work.

“We’d need more daisies,” Bren said. “I don’t know. I’ve got enough on my plate right now, with exams, Josh liking Tyler, Brent leaving me on read—“

Spence dragged Bren by the collar of her shirt to a little garden just next to campus. She didn’t stop until they were covered in trees and roses, and the buzzing of bees drowned out almost anything. “Wait,” Spence’s expression was stony. “Brent left you on read?”

“Yeah.”

Spence’s eyes narrowed. “That prick. Why’s he mad now?”

“It’s not a big deal, just a dumb argument that I started, I shouldn’t even be mad now.” Bren bit her lip.

“You sure?” They were liars, but the very best kind.

“Yeah, I—Spence, I’m being dramatic as usual. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.” After wiping away a fake tear, Spence pulled Bren into a tight hug. Bren was shaking, but neither of them acknowledged it. “I love you, you crazy girl.”

“Mm. Love you too.”

They lay down on the ground after that, even though they knew their uniforms would get wet. It was a gorgeous garden, with a blue sky painted above it. Spence had sworn that once she got to such a rich place as this, she wouldn’t waste time admiring the scenery. Just get her degree and try to not end up in a cult. It was the soon-to-be-last-months of freshman year, and Spence had broken that promise, along with many others.

“I have…a plan.” Spence said as the clouds rolled in.

Bren rolled over. “What is it?” 

“We get…like…so wasted. Tonight, you get me?” Spence’s words became slower as she realized just how late they had stayed up that night. Fuck, this was a job. Fuck.

“I’m down,” Bren said as a blade of grass brushed against her cheek. “Brent might not be, though.”

“Ignore him.”

The sun shone down, ruthless. “What?”

“Nevermind…forget it. Come on. Give Brent some space, and I…bet he’ll be…grateful.”

“I don’t know.”

“Trust me…girl.” Spent sniffed.

It didn’t seem like something that would be too much trouble. Not at the time, anyway. “Okay. Make sure I don’t do anything super crazy though.” 

Spence placed a hand over her heart. “Oh, I promise.”

joanalittlebitpsycho:

guys guys guys guys guuruuuys i get this pic is literally the only thing I’ve ever been talking about but i reread chapter 8 of Chocolate by ty_ty_the_writer_ , you know the part where V realizes he was the vampire all along and is in love with the one boy who is most protected from vampires (on wattpad) and it’s literally the most beautiful thang I’m gonna cri

daverollsem: @joanalittlebitpsycho you know what would be the ‘most beautiful thang’ to me? you accepting you were born male :)

joanalittlebitpsycho: @daverollsem aaaaand now we have another post I’m gonna delete. Can’t even blog about Taekook on this cursed fucking app without being misgendered now that’s inequality that’s all the bad isms i am going into my garbage can to dance

kelseykitty: welcome to tumblr babe <3 hehe…btw if anyone was up for some fun n flirty taekook rp i’d be down…only if when we get into super blood kinky stuff we use actual blood im allergic to da fake stuff :P

besexyeatplants: never thought in all my years of gardening/yoga i’d say this but the asian fetishizer is right and deserves to not be bullied

joanalittlebitpsycho: @besexyeatplants i-

joanalittlebitpsycho: @besexyeatplants the PRIVILEGE SIS you s t a n k

fuckyeahadam: we all just log on to tumblr to suffer huh

kinkykirby: this post was like being shot in the chest fifty times

Dallon was at a party. A loud one, with plenty of squeals and top 40 music. He remembered turning down all party invites back in middle school. Saying no so many times, people stopped asking. He didn’t have a social life—he was planning. He still doesn’t have much of one now. But he’s going to try to have one. He’s holding a stereotypical red solo cup, and he considers it a good start.

People are swirling around him. It’s like flash-forwarding through another one of those college comedies—all the sports guys and cheerleaders and geeks and goths pass in fast motion. They form one singular impression, and then they are gone. Dancing. Eating. Hooking up. Dallon feels sick.

He could head home right now. Except he told O before he left to only give him his key if it had been a few hours. Shit, this wasn’t going to end well. He was a kid for the internet, not for social interaction.

Then he sees her.

A girl, drunk out of mind with her best friend in tow. Dark hair that forms a half-way bob. Pink hair clips. A very, very short skirt. She’s laughing and Dallon can’t move. He can’t. Move.

She bent over.

Dallon’s cup crashed to the floor.


End file.
